


Пионы

by nuclear_fall



Series: Captain America AU! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Slash, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear_fall/pseuds/nuclear_fall
Summary: Когда пришла война, в воздухе пахло пионами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Стаки + Фэн = двойные страдания.  
> Изначально было опубликовано на моём профиле на фикбуке.

   Когда пришла война, в воздухе пахло пионами. За окном девушки в разноцветных платьях бегали туда-сюда, а за ними — их кавалеры с охапками полевых ромашек.  
  
      Когда пришла война, ты сказал, что на следующий день пойдёшь на фронт. Воевать за страну и за свободу. А что я? Мне оставалось лишь тихо кашлять в подушку и наблюдать за твоими патриотическими порывами.  
  
      Когда тебе пришла повестка, на улице стояла буря. Редкие прохожие боролись с ветром, который ломал их зонты. _Лейтенант Хауэлл_. Знаешь, тебе безумно шла форма и белозубая счастливая улыбка.  
  
      Когда ты ушёл на фронт, пахло осенью. И мне стало жутко страшно за тебя. Где ты будешь? Не попадёшь ли ты в плен? Будешь ли ты жив?  
  
      Когда я стал Капитаном Америкой, на улице шёл снег. Я читал твои редкие письма с фронта, улыбаясь, когда натыкался на очередные язвительные шуточки. В этом был весь ты.  
  
      Когда я узнал, что ты был в плену у Гидры, моё сердце остановилось. Мне было страшно. Страшно, что я больше не увижу тебя. И я со всех сил, несмотря на все запреты, полетел, для того, чтобы спасти тебя.  
  
      Когда я снова увидел тебя, с моей души упал камень. Огромный гранитный валун. _Ты жив. Ты жив. Ты жив._ Мне ничего больше не надо было. Только твой голос, твои волосы и ты сам. _Живой_.  
  
      Когда были созданы Воюющие Коммандос, я без раздумий пригласил тебя. Ты ведь лучший снайпер на западном фронте! Я никуда без тебя. Все те ребята, которые были в команде, стали для меня второй семьёй. Крис, Пиджей, Феликс. Как я скучаю по ним.  
  
      Когда мы были на миссии в Альпах, шёл снег. Опять. Ты, как всегда, весело отшучивался. И мне от этого было так легко, несмотря на всю ту смерть и горе, что окружали нас.  
  
      Когда _ты умер_ , в воздухе для меня снова пахло пионами.


End file.
